callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Approaching Hill 400/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: 'December 7th,1944. Allied forces cross the border between Belgium and Germany, encountering heavy resistance near the town of Bergstein. Towering over the small town is Hill 400, providing German artillery spotters with a perfect view of Allied forces for miles in all directions. Devastating artillery barrages directed from the summit inflict numerous losses upon the Allies. Now, the U.S 2nd Ranger Battalion prepares to capture the hill, and deny its use to the Germans... Journal December 6, 1944, 1230 hrs Bergstein, Germany Heavy rain, 43°F We've spent the past few weeks holding the line a few miles into Germany, sitting in foxholes, shivering in the freezing rain, and taking sporadic artillery fire day and night. Today, we get to do something about that. Our squad has been ordered to reach the far end of Bergstein and secure the town for tomorrow's assault on Hill 400. Anything's got to be better than sitting in a foxhole and hoping I don't get hit by an 88. Corporal Bill Taylor D Company, 2nd Ranger Bn. Gameplay 'Hill 400" Germany 6, 1944 ''Sgt. Randall'', Cpl Taylor, and a squad of rangers are preparing to assault Bergstein. Randall: 'Listen up! Battalion wants us freezing our asses off on top of that hill by the end of tomorrow. But first we've got to kick Jerry out of this cute little town. ''The squad begins their assault and soon clears a house of all enemy forces. 'Randall: '''This house is clear, move on to the next one! ''The squad continues their offensive and soon manages to capture a second house. 'Randall: '''House cleared let's go! '''Randall: '''Private! Get the .30 Cal set up in that window! Lay down suppressing fire! ''The squad moves to another house and a .30 Cal is set up. After an intense firefight, the squad eventually secures two more houses. 'Randall: '''Okay, we cleared this house! '''Randall: '''First squad! Regroup at the road block! ''The squad regroups at the roadblock. 'Randall: '''All right. This road's blocked off. We're gonna to have to cut east. Let's go. ''The squad is suddenly struck by mortars. 'Randall: '''Mortars! '''Randall: '''Don't stop! ''The squad moves to the east and captures another house. They quickly begin their attack on a German hard p oint. 'Randall: '''More Krauts in that house to the east! Taylor, move up! Use your grenades and clear that house room by room! Go! ''Like the houses before it, the German hard point is soon secured. 'Randall: '''Good work, now let's head north to those enemy mortars! ''Randall kicks the entrance to a house open, and the squad links up with another squad. One of the squad members uses a Panzerschreck to create a hole in another house. The Rangers enter the house and soon secure it. Upon exiting, the squad is fired upon by an MG42. '''Ranger: '''Look out, MG42! '''Ranger: '''MG42, get back! '''Randall: Taylor, move up there and take out that MG42. 'Randall: '''Let's go Taylor, get moving. ''The MG nest is cleared and the squad prepares to secure the house behind it. 'Randall: '''Listen up! We've got to clear this house. '''Randall: '''On my command, kick open the door and frag those Krauts. '''Randall: '''Ready? Now! Go go go! ''The squad clears the house and soon sees the mortar crew. 'Ranger: '''Kraut mortar in the church yard! '''Randall: '''Silence those mortars! '''Randall: '''We gotta clear that church. Taylor, take point! ''A soldier kicks the door open, and the mortar crew is quickly neutralized. 'Randall: '''Corporal Taylor, take out that Panzerwerfer! Move! ''After the Panzerwerfer is destroyed, the squad attacks the church. 'Randall: '''All right! Move in! Secure the church! T''he church is secured, and the squad soon regroups. 'Randall: '''All right fellas, we're going to dig in and wait for the rest of the company. Watch for a counter attack. That hill to the north is crawling with Krauts. Tomorrow morning we're going up there to clean them out. ''Several jeeps appear with reinforcements. 'Ranger: '''3rd squad! Spread out! '''Ranger: '''I want the .30 cal right over here! '''Ranger: '''Put some guards on the intersection! '''Ranger: '''Search those bodies for intel! '''Ranger: '''Tie up the flanks! '''Ranger: '''Private! Let's check out that roadblock! Follow me! ''The level ends.